Fate's Unlimited Heaven
by Flipkicks
Summary: Shirou Emyia, a magus student who has talents he has yet to realize. Unknowingly, his magic allows him to be a participant of a hidden fight called the Holy Grail Wars where he will be able to summon a epic spirit, where the spirits would have to fight to the death and attain the Grail and grant their masters and the spirits their one wish. Shirou/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fate/Stay Night story. I wanted to see if Shirou does know magic and have a own twist in the relationship department with Rin, Saber and Sakura. Shiro will be somewhat OCC in some cases but he will be the same person with a hero complex issue he has in the series. I hope you are interested in the stroy and I hope you all have a great day.**

* * *

Phase 1

Shirou Emiya, the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya, found life interesting as his his father was a magus. Even though he didn't know his adopted father was part of the Holy Grail Wars, he was taught different kinds of Magic but he mostly used Time magic based on his adopted father's skill. He uses Haste/Slow based time magic where he can make himself or his allies go faster then their usual pace and make the enemy go slower them him.

He wonders why he needs this magic from his dad but all he said he will learn in the future soon. While he may know the time magic, he started to uses projection magic, even though it may not be as strong as the real thing, he still is able to stand up in a fight.

"Projection...structure...analyzing...materials...complete." Shirou projected a simple katana and he had a few swings in before he dissolve the sword in thin air. He heard some foot steps and he acted normal.

"Shirou-senpai, you ready?" said a familiar voice.

"In a minute Sakura." Shirou whips of the sweat off of his hands and walks towards Sakura, who was a year younger then him. "I thought you might be already heading towards the school Sakura."

"Well...I thought I come here and see if you are ready." Sakura said while looking away from her crush. Shirou always thought that she was always like this when then they first met years ago.

Sakura Matou , the younger sister of Shinji Matou and a year 1 student. She met Shirou when they were young around elementary school and became 'the main couple' around middle school due to being close to one another. While Shirou doesn't know, Sakura actually has a massive crush on Shirou.

"Well come on, let's get going." Shirou rushes to get his stuff and Sakura waits for him to get his stuff.

"Please hurry Senpai." Sakura then heads towards the front door so she doesn't want to distract him.

As Shirou was gathering his stuff, he finds a weird playing card in his back pocket, 'What's this doing in my pocket?' Shirou thought as he looks at the knight playing card but he just shook his head an hurries up. Once he was done, he meets up with Sakura in the front door. "Sorry for taking a while." Shirou scratches his head.

"It's no problem senpai." Sakura slightly blushes but keeps her cool and the two proceeded to the school. Sakura started to think that this was her chance for her to advance her relationship with Shirou but something caught her attention, blood started to drip from Shirou's right hand. "Senpai your hand." She pointed out.

"Huh?" Shirou looks at his right hand, to see blood flowing down his hand. He tries to put pressure on his hand to stop the bleeding, but only to have some of the blood leaking out of his hand, 'Why won't the blood stop? The pressure I placed on my hand should had temporarily stop, but why won't it stop?' Shirou thought as he continues to hold his hand and walks towards his school with Sakura.

As the two were walking, a certain with long and wavy black hair, which she styles into twin tails tied with black ribbons. She looks at the two student who are either in the same year as her or a year younger then her. She wonders why she feels some magic running through both of them, even a faint from the girl in the purple hair.

'Seems things are going to be interesting this year..' she mumbles in her thoughts as she felt a familiar presence. "It's about time you got her Archer..."

* * *

Student Council room, 8:45 A.M.

Before class would start, Shirou was in the Student Council room because one of his friends wanted him to fix a broken heater if he can. Since there wasn't anybody in the room, Shirou uses this opportunity to practice his magic since he wasn't a very accomplished magus yet. Analyzing the structure of the basic materials that make up the heater and finding the weak point in the heater, the electrical system brunt out and he had to make a quick fix.

'Seems everything else is in check, should only take about 5 minutes or so.' Shirou thought as he fixes the heater. Once the heater was repaired, Shirou walked towards his classroom of 2-C, as he was a Sophomore and Sakura is a Freshmen in class. As he was walking towards his class, he crosses paths with a girl in twin tails, both looked at each other and Shirou felt a powerful aura in her. She continues to walk towards her class and Shirou wonders who she is.

"Hey Shirou." Shirou turns his head to see one of his friends, Issei Ryuudou: the student body president of Homurahara Gakuen. "Your going to be late for class." He walks up to him.

"Oh sorry, just had something on my mind is all." He explains.

"I see. Come on." The two students walked towards their classroom, where the teacher wasn't there just yet. "I hope you don't have a thing for Tohsaka." Issei mutters as he sits down in his desk.

"Wh-what do you mean by a thing?" Shirou stuttered with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What I mean is that with the Sophomore student body having a massive crush on Rin Tohsaka, I just hope that you don't have one on her." Issei adjusts his glasses.

"Everyone has a crush on Rin?" Shirou questions his friend.

"Yes Shirou. In the guys mind of top girls who I want to date, everyone has Rin Tohsaka as one of their top 5 or so." Issei explains again.

"Oh, is she on your top 5 Issei?" Shirou asks him and Issei shook his head negatively.

"No, there's something about Tohsaka that I don't trust in her. All of her background is covered in secrecy, no one even the teachers would find anything about Tohsaka besides she's from a very wealthy family, an ace student whose GPA is about 4.2 to a 5. She is the only daughter in her family and is the heir to her family's estate." Issei would explain about what he knows about Tohsaka as the homeroom teacher rushes into her class.

"Morning every..." The teacher falls on her desk, Shirou sweat drops as his 'adopted sister/ adopted mother' made an epic failure.

'Great...' Shirou didn't look up and has his hand on his face. 'Sometimes I wonder about her. Uhh... can't believe that she's my foster parent.' Shirou thought. His foster parent is Taiga Fujimura or called as Tiger by her students. Her father was a good friend of Shirou's adopted father Kiritsugu Emyia and he (Taiga's father) would entrust the estate to Shirou once he's able finish his schooling and gets a good job (Even though he works at a local grocery shop).

"You think she's dead?"

"Is she breathing?"

"You ok Fujimura-san?"

"Oi Taiga."

"Hey let's try it."

"Ok." All of the student gathered up around Fujimura, "1,2,3...Class Time !" All of the student shouted except for Shirou and Issei. She got up on her feet rather quickly with a tick mark on her face.

"MY NAME ISN'T TIGER!" She shouted

Later that day, 3:25 P.M.

After getting his homework all together into his bag, Shirou looked around and started channelling his magic into his Haste time magic, allowing him to increase in his sense of time so that no one would see him around, asking for favors of him. Even though Shirou would usually do the favors but today he had to do something off campus and he had to make sure that he was ready for tonight.

Even though no one sees him, Rin actually sees him without having Shirou even knowing. She wonders what Shirou's abilities are, she got to first witness his time magic, something which she hasn't seen in a mage. Rin walks away from her school campus as she would have to wait for tonight as the first night of the 5th Holy Grail Wars, would start soon.

'What type of magus knows time magic?' She wonder about Shirou.

End of Phase 1

* * *

**And that ends with Phase one. Thanks for reading this new story and I hope to listen to your feedback whenever it might be from my grammar since sometimes that tends to happen in my stories. Fate's Unlimited Heaven is a mixture of all three routes (Fate, Unlimited Blade Works, and Heaven's Feel) where all three routes are interconnected and in a way and Shirou will have some romantic problems on the way as all three girls fall in love with him.**

**Shirou's dream is the same as always, wanting to be a hero of justice. His ideals are tested in the routes, Fate: trying to protect Saber from getting hurt. Unlimited Blade Works: Not giving up his dreams of being a hero even with the hypocrisy in his ideals. Heaven's Feel: Becoming a hero and try to save Sakura's life in the process.**

**I hope to see you guys soon and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	2. update

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring to you a quick update for Fate's Unlimited Heaven. I've been thinking on changing how Shirou's strength and weaknesses throughout the past month or so, trying to figure out the right positives and the negatives for the story and all. I'm sorry for the no update for awhile and I want you guys to know that this story is not cancelled.**

**At Element-Overlord: Shirou in this story is a little bit stronger then his canon self, with both the Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel, he'll have both powers from Archer: His reality marble, the Unlimited Blade works and his right arm. Shirou will also retain the Shroud of Martin so he can keep the right arm. With Rin making a contract with Shirou, he'll will learn some spells which is fictional in the anime and visual novel.**

**Shirou will retain his bow and his ability to form swords like Archer but unlike his alternative self, Shirou was also taught how to command time magic such as Haste and Slow, but not controlling time around the world but making himself or others move at a faster pace and his enemies in a slower pace.**

Shirou's Magic  
Haste  
Hastega  
Slow  
Slowaga  
Quick Hit  
Delay attack  
Projection/Trace

**I'm still working on the story since I'm getting all three scenarios all to work well in this story.**  
**Small Spoilers!**

Archer dies and gives Shirou both his arm and reality marble  
Shirou attains the contract with Rin  
Ilya survives the Holy Grail Wars

**I hope to hear on what should or should not happen in the story, what you guys want to see happen since hearing what you guys wanted to see in the visual novel and the anime. My grammar might be a problem in the later future of the story but I hope to hear from you guys, this is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**


End file.
